


Me & U

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I guess so, M/M, again it's late, angel!daniel, demon!ong, ongniel week day 4, slight romance, sorry because it's lame, you could say that this is also looks almost like a supernatural week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: They had to be roommates. Of all others, why does it has to be with an angel/a demon.





	Me & U

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, it's a bit late and lame. Yet I still chose to write one.  
> And I warned you that this is more looks like or more for the supernatural week...so I'm sorry for that.

"Let me introduce you to your new roommates. He is a very handsome young lad." said the landlady when she takes Daniel up to the chosen apartment which will be his new home. He's just moved to Seoul and somehow he manage to find a very decent apartment with a decent price, considering that he will have to share with another guy, but it's okay. At least it'll be just the two of them.

Daniel smiles, excited to check out how the apartment will look like and who is his new roommate.

The lady unlock the house using the master key and push the door open, revealing a very neat, simple looking house. It's nice and cozy. Feels just like home. Like his home with other angels.

Oh right, he forgot to mentioned. Daniel is an angel. Sent to learn about human's daily life and perhaps look after any if they are in danger. Especially from their enemies. The demons. Because they too roamed the place, and either trying to lure them into their trap or just make their life miserable.

A man emerge from his room when he heard voices. He was as tall as Daniel is, except a bit leaner and smaller. Also, he is not a human. Daniel frowns at the sight of the dark grey haired man. 

"Oh, is he my new roommate, ajhumma?" said the man when he stand in front of the lady and Daniel, with a smile. The guy glances between Daniel and the old lady.

"Yes, Seongwoo ah. His name is Daniel, and he will be your new roommate from now on. Be nice to him though. He just moved here so he doesn't really know much about Seoul. Said that he's from...." the lady paused and turn to Daniel. The caramel haired male smile.

"Busan ahjumma." he answers and the lady smiles, nodding her head.

Daniel and Seongwoo's eyes met again and they both could sense the different aura. Both snapping out of their thoughts when the lady said that he will show Daniel around the house, followed by Seongwoo since this is his house too.

Once the short tour is done and Daniel gave the lady a smile and thanking her for showing him around, that she decided to leave the two men alone. Passing the extra keycard to Daniel and exited the house.

After they are sure that the lady had gone down through the elevator, they both glared at each other. 

"You're a demon."

"You're an angel."

They both said in unison. Eyes not leaving one another.

Seongwoo sigh, running his hand behind his neck, rubbing it in frustration. He came to earth was because he wanted to live like the humans did. Away from his own world and most importantly away from the angels. Not living with one.

"Well shit. My luck just ruins me."

"Not only yours, demon. I feel like running away from you when I found out that you're a demon. Ugh, why is my life sucks."

The demon scoffed, rolling his eyes at the angel. "You and me both know that our life is suck. Plus, if you want to run, don't be my guess. I'm not leaving this house since I've been here for a year now."

"And why exactly that you decided to find a roommate if you've stayed here for a year? Can't pay the rent?"

"It's none of your damn business, angel. I'm just....bored. So I decided to find a roommate because this apartment can fit two or three people at most. And fuck it when it's you who became my roommate."

"Well, you have to deal with it then. I've spent my entire money so I'm not leaving either." Daniel concluded with his arm crosses over his chest. The demon quirk his eyebrow. If the angel says he's staying, that he stay. Guess, they both just have to deal with their roommates from now on.

An angel living a demon. How bad can it be.

*

They take it back. It's bad. Both doesn't really communicate well nor agree to most of the rules. They bickers and argue most of the day and  both are extremely stubborn, especially Seongwoo.

The demon huffed and puffed when opens the pantry to find most of their food were empty. Leaving only a can of baked beans and few crackers. Like what the hell.

The demon slam the door shuts and glance over to the angel, who is busy munching on his gummies.

"Daniel, did you eat the entire food we have in the pantry?"

The angel glance shortly to the demon before he continues with his gaming session, while he munch to his gummy. Nodding and answering nonchalantly, "Yeah, I did."

Seongwoo rub his face with his hands, extremely annoyed towards the angel. "Yet, you didn't have the gall to go and shop for groceries? What the hell, Daniel."

"I'm from heaven and not hell, Seongwoo. Also, I'm lazy and it's not my turn to buy grocery."

"You're gonna use the rules against me right now?! It's not my fault or my doing of emptying the whole pantry! So you should be the one doing the shopping instead of me. It's not fair!"

Daniel roll his eyes and stand up to face the demon. "Not my problem and I stick to the rule book, _hyung~_ "

The demon feels like punching the angel when he mockingly call him hyung. They've learn that Seongwoo is three years older from Daniel, so Daniel often will teasingly calls him hyung when he just wanted to annoy the older. Like how he did earlier.

The caramel haired male laughs to Seongwoo. And proceed to pat the man's shoulder for a few times.

"Have fun grocery shopping, _hyung._ " and Daniel skipped his way towards his room, while he laughs.

*

"SEONGWOO!!" Daniel shouts after he arrived home. He was angry and the first thing he wanted to do is beating the demon to pulp. Why?

He found the older by the kitchen, cooking. Glancing to look at the angel, with his stoic expression which says 'what do you want'.

"Why is there like hundreds of demons I found lingering around the city today? Is there any sorts of ritual or event that you guys are having today? Hm. Tell me, because it's not good to see you guys roaming around like that. Yes, the humans can't see the black wings and those pointy tails of yours but why?"

The older blinks. He looks like he's trying to process to Daniel's words. And also trying to recall if they do have any sort of rituals to make, but nothing is coming. And no, there is no ritual whatsoever.

"Not that I could remember of. Plus, I don't join those cult or rituals so often."

"Bullshit. You're a demon. A demon tends to try and get the human to stray away from being good. Forcing them to kill or steal."

"Yes, I'm a demon. But I don't do those stuff, Daniel. I don't go and lure the human or asking them to kill or steal or do anything bad. Not all demons are like that you know. We may be evil, but we don't do that. And I am not one of them."

"I don't believe you. Demon is still a demon. Always so cunning and persuasive when it comes into destroying someone's life. Especially the humans."

The demon heave a heavy sigh, vein is popping through his head.

"Yeah, go ahead and believe in whatever you have learn about us demons. I stand with my own words. It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not. You should know me well enough by now, since we have been roommates for half a year now. Have you ever seen me do anything bad to the humans while I'm out, working? Or have you ever seen me coming with blood stained over my shirt or anything?"

Daniel was quiet for a second. But because he is an angel, he can't go on and buy Seongwoo's word. Who cares if they have known each other for six months. Seongwoo is still a demon.

"I never even bother to know about you Seongwoo. Even if I do, I'd still say that you're bad. Demon is always bad. Evil and very sly."

The older looks genuinely hurt by that. But Daniel does not pay his attention at all. Brushing off the weird feelings he's having when he sees the older looking like he's hurting. Hurts by Daniel's word.

"Guess you'll stay to your words then. Hmph, as I suspected. Angel will always be an angel. Always judging us demons and looking at us as if we are the monster."

"You are a monster."

"Yeah, guess I am." 

They stop at that and none feels like saying anything. Seongwoo smiles bitterly before he continue cooking.

*

Okay, you know what. Daniel screwed up. Big time. When the arch angel asked him to make a report about he had learn so far. He had reported about what he had found and learnt. Also about his roommate. And about the time he saw hundreds of demons scattering the place.

The arch angel stops Daniel half way when he says that they are planning on something bad. But in reality, on that day, the demons were ordered by the arch demon to search for a monstrous being that had escaped from hell. That thing was not supposed to leave hell, but it managed to do so. So, when Daniel actually saw those demons around, they were actually doing their job in searching for that thing. Not even wanting to hurt the humans at all. They have no intentions to bother them as they have more important things to worry about.

All other angels felt guilty, just like Daniel whom he had genuinely hurt the older. That same night, Seongwoo left the house because he too had to search for the monster. And haven't came home until today. 

Now Daniel is sincerely worry for the grey haired male.

The arch angel had told all the angels that, the demons are still searching and when the arch angel had offers help, the arch demon refuses, saying that this is their duty and they will solves it on their own. Even to the point where the arch demon went out to the field. 

All the angels went back down to earth and Daniel was anxious.

*

On the ninth day after Seongwoo's departure, being missing, that the older came home. Exhausted evident and very much out of breath. They had manage to capture the being once again, with the help of Seongwoo's power, as one of the arch demon himself.

Daniel sat up from his bed after he heard footsteps walking around the house. He quickly ran out to find the male.

He found the older gulping down a carton of orange juice, eyes looking at Daniel when he sees the younger ran out of his room. He gasp and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What." asked the demon, sounding rather annoyed. Putting away the carton of orange juice back to its place. Before he could do anything, Daniel had ran straight to him and gave him a tight hug, out of nowhere.

The older stood there in the younger's embrace frozen. Confused at what is happening.

"Thank god you're back, safe and sound." the younger mutters, burying his face into the older's neck. Arms tighten around the older.

"Daniel...what are you doing?" the demon asked, turning his head a little to look at the angel's face.

"I'm hugging you."

"I know that you are, but I mean what are you doing? Like why are you even hugging me? Aren't I the bad guy right now?"

"No, you're not." Daniel pulls away a little to look at the demon. Feeling the guilt building up again in his body. Biting down on his lower lip. "I...I misunderstood the reason why you demons were roaming the streets couples of days back. The arch angel had explained the reason behind it all and that make sense when you left the very same night. I'm sorry for ever looking at you and the others like that. I had....I had no idea."

Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. "He sure does like to tell stories huh. Your arch angel. It's fine Daniel. You don't need to understand anything and continue on thinking about how bad we demons are. Because that is in our nature anyway." The older detached the hands that is wrapping around him so he could retreat to his room. The endless week of running around the place to try and find that monster is making him tired. He's too exhausted and just needed the rest he deserve.

But the universe has others things to show him when he finds himself in Daniel's arms again. This from the back, as the angel pressed his chest towards the demons' back. Seongwoo is thinking about the reason why is this young angel is hugging him. This is all too new to him. An angel have never hug him like this or even wanting to get close to him since he is a demon. Bad and evil.

But not Daniel. The angel hugs him tight that he makes him almost breathless but at the same time, it felt so good.

"...Daniel.." Seongwoo whisper and also he tried to get the arms off of him but he couldn't get them off.

"...Hyung.....I'm so sorry.."

"I said it's okay, Daniel. No need to apologize. It's no worries, alright."

The angel didn't answer but kept on hugging. And Seongwoo gets the idea now. Although Daniel had said why he was sorry about, but Seongwoo thinks that there is something else going on through Daniel's head.

So he sigh.

*

"Seongwoo?" 

"Mm?"

"Do you regrets in.....ever loving me?"

The demon looks at the angel with is eyebrow raised up and the tiny bit of frown.

"No. I never regret about it. Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

The caramel haired angel blushed bashfully. "..No-Nothing. I just...I'd never thought that I'll be in a relationship with a demon or be friends with one."

"We're not friends, Daniel. But lovers."

"I-I know. But still, we are friends that turns to lovers, but before being friends, we were strangers slash enemies than friends and now lovers. And I like....being your lover."

Said the younger with a shy smile, cheeks burning after he said that.

The demon chuckles and pinch the chubby cheeks of his angel. "I too love being your lover, Niel."

"Yes....and you're not bad at all. You're good."

"Mm, I'm both actually. But mostly good since I'm currently dating a good angel."

Daniel hits him while Seongwoo laughs, "..Hyung!" he whined.

 

 

 

Who says the good and the bad couldn't be friends? Or more than that? You can always be good to one another and became friends or allies when you know each other well enough. And although the angel and the demon had their zig zag in life, from enemies to friends and now to lovers, they had decided that not all the bad is bad. Not all the demons are bad, because Seongwoo isn't. 

And Daniel is damn grateful for that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.
> 
> What did I just wrote? It's...ugh.  
> This is more suitable for Supernatural weeks...  
> Ugh, I'm horrible.. -____-
> 
> But please...I do hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
